El artista
by XxYaCaRoxX
Summary: Unas vacaciones perfectas era lo planeado, pero el destino les cambio la jugada, y ellos descubrirán el misterio de 'El artista',¿Lograrán sobrevivir para contarlo? By: dickory5/XxYaCaRoxX
1. prologo

_¨Hacía unas cuantas décadas, había un artista, que había llegado a vivir a Japón desde Alemania, o eso era lo que suponía la mayoría de las personas dado que el exitoso escultor y pintor no daba muchos detalles de su vida con los que lo visitaban._

_El artista era muy famoso entre los de su poblado por sus exquisitas obras y de esta manera consiguió el dinero suficiente para darse lujos como el de su mansión. Vivía en una gran casa tradicional japonesa. Pero a pesar de su atareada vida con el arte, era evidente que en algún momento de su vida conoció el amor. Aunque nunca quiso explicar que le pudo haber sucedido a su esposa, él no se cansaba de hablar de la inspiración para sus mejores pinturas._

_Su musa era su hija a quien adoraba hasta la muerte, inclusive en las noches soñaba con poder hacerle una escultura de cera para preservar la belleza de su angelical hija de ojos azabache. Ya tenía varios hechos, pero ninguna reflejaba la "perfección" que él veía en su niña._

_Varias habitaciones estaban decoradas con retratos de su hija desde su infancia hasta su niñez, en todos ellos se podía observar a la niña con una hermosa sonrisa y su largo cabello rojizo brillando como el fuego mismo. También en su casa era donde tenía grandes obras como esculturas, pinturas e incluso trabajos con cera, todos eran hermosos a su manera._

_Amadeus y su hija Princesa, vivieron muy tranquilos en Japón, un tiempo._

_Una noche cuando Amadeus salió a buscar cera para sus obras, un grupo de asaltantes, entraron a robar lo que encontraran, pero no contaban que su hija Princesa, estaba en casa. La pequeña descansaba en su cama cuando escuchó los ruidos de muebles siendo empujados provenientes del primer piso. Ella, asustada por observar a aquellos sujetos revisando cada cajón de los estantes, corrió hacia la salida como nunca y cuanto sus pies se lo permitiesen. Pero no fue suficiente, ellos no querían que una niña los delatase y los devolviese a la cárcel por ello… solo quedaba algo por hacer, matarla. Asustados por lo que habían hecho, los ladrones se fueron, nunca se supo quienes fueron, y con ellos desapareció el cuerpo de Princesa…_

_De Amadeus, nunca nadie supo más de él, unos dicen que perdió la razón y termino en el manicomio, otros que se suicidó esa noche, y otros simplemente que regresó a Alemania._

_Pero la leyenda cuenta que, cada cierto tiempo, desaparece una joven, de su edad, unos dicen que es Princesa, quien busca una amiga para compartir la eternidad._

_Nunca nadie supo que les pasaba a aquellas que desaparecían, unos dicen que esa casa se convirtió en una especie de triangulo de las bermudas oriental. Razón por la cual, las personas ya no caminaban por ahí y mucho menos de noche. Ellos preferían rodear esos caminos antes que transitar al frente de esta casa que todavía no perdía su encanto en el exterior, aunque no faltasen los curiosos y osados que acampaban por los alrededores._

_La gente que ya vivía bastante tiempo en aquel pueblo contaba sobre mitos como que era la casa la culpable de todo, que allí encontrarían a los niños desaparecidos y otras suposiciones como estas. Pero no continuó a una investigación policial por la insuficiencia de evidencias._

_La casa quedo ahí, intacta, como una parte del pueblo en las afueras de Japón, el lugar donde nació la leyenda de ¨El artista¨._

_Cuando los "cuentos" sobre él dejaron de ser tan frecuentes en la ciudad y ya casi pocos la conocían o que solo la escuchaban sentados alrededor de una fogata para ambientar los campamentos, el alcalde decidió que tal majestuosidad de mansión que albergaba tantas obras artísticas no se podía desperdiciar así que se tomaron unos meses para limpiar los pisos y poner una caseta de vigilante frente a la casa para utilizarla como un museo del pueblo._

_No tardó mucho tiempo en que la casa consiguiera fama en los pueblos cercanos a este, así que comenzó a visitar frecuentemente las personas para ver el recuerdo de un arte, un crimen y una leyenda.¨_

**-Pamplinas…-**dijo una joven de cabello oscuro como la noche, levantándose de su asiento no estando dispuesta a escuchar más mentiras de una anciana.

**-¡Kaoru!-**le llamo la atención, una joven de cabello rubio y de ojos azules.

**-No te preocupes jovencita, así son todos los turistas jóvenes, incrédulos…-**dijo una anciana de cabello blanco, y ojos hundidos debido a las arrugas, su cabello era largo, era delgada pero la piel la tenia colgada, caminaba junto a dos jovencitas que se habían ofrecido a llevar sus pesadas bolsas, hasta la parada del autobús.

**-señora, fue un gusto conocerla, pero mi amiga es la que sabe el regreso a casa, debo irme con ella…-**dijo la rubia mientras le daba alcance a su amiga, quién estaba desesperada por volver.


	2. capitulo I

**-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-**le regañó la rubia a su amiga Kaoru.

**-Fue más grosero de su parte que se pusiera a decir tantas idioteces para asustarnos aun cuando la estábamos ayudando-**Contestó molesta Kaoru, si había dos cosas que odiaba eran los mitos y a Butch.

**-Era nuestro deber…-**Le dijo Miyako intentando calmarla.

**-Ya empiezas a sonar como Momoko…-**le dijo Kaoru mientras imaginaba la cara de Momoko hablando de sus responsabilidades como ciudadanas y con una imagen de fondo como la bandera flameante.

**-Bien, a ver si así dejas de actuar como si fueras un "perro rabioso". No le hace ningún bien a nadie que andes de mal humor-**le dijo la rubia mirándola feo, como exigiéndole una explicación.

**-Tú no sabes lo que es tener a Brick, Butch y Boomer como vecinos. Con ellos, obtienes una cana por día-**Dijo kaoru irritada, rodando los ojos.

**-No puede ser tan malo…-**Dijo Miyako, aunque eso era una buena justificación para su mal humor, de diario.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, el camino estaba oscuro, los arboles hacían más estrecho el camino por donde iban, de vez en cuando pasaba un animalito por el camino. Con tal trayectos, y con algunos pequeños recorridos en circulo, empezaban a sentir que su cuerpo se agotaba y sus piernas pesaban.

**-Ya lo veras, esta es la idea más estúpida de todos los tiempos-**dijo Kaoru rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

**-A tus padres se les ocurrió-**le recordó Miyako.

**-Eso lo hace peor aún-**le dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, a lo que Miyako solo sonrió.

**-¡Al fin!-**Exclamó **- ¡De aquí puedo verla!-**Gritó Miyako en el oído de Kaoru apuntando a una gran casa tradicional, estilo japonés, en lo alto de una colina, se podían divisar unas luces prendidas.

**-No puedo creer que no te sepas el camino-**Dijo Kaoru, mirando a la rubia como si fuera la persona más tonta del mundo.

**-Llegamos aquí hace unas horas, no soy Momoko. Además, tu tampoco lo sabias-**dijo sonriendo.

**-No me agrada mucho-**le comentó Kaoru.

**-¿Por qué? …Creí que éramos amigas-**le dijo triste y sorprendida, _¿De qué se había perdido?_

**-No hablo de Momoko, me refiero, al lugar, la casa y la idea de compartir un condominio con esos tres…-**Dijo kaoru

**-A no ser que tengas una máquina del tiempo, ya nada podemos hacer. Además no creo que se comporten tan mal, sus padres están presentes-**razonó Miyako.

**-Si, pero…-**

**-Pero nada, ya dejemos de hablar del asunto que nos van a escuchar-**le dijo Miyako mientras abrían la puerta, encontrándose con todos sentados en unas sillas, (lo único que no era tradicional en la casa).

**-¡Llegamos!-**Dijo Kaoru

**-Qué lástima-**le contesto Brick.

**-Momoko, dile a tu novio que no sea grosero-**Dijo Kaoru para molestar, tanto a Brick como a Momoko, pero más a Brick.

**-Salió-**contestó simplemente, para sorpresa de ambas, no le devolvió el insulto, solo siguió recargado en la mesa mirándola aburridamente.

**-¿Y mi abuelita?-**Preguntó Miyako.

**-Dijo que estaba cansada, está en su habitación, durmiendo-**Contestó Butch, quien llegaba a dejar unos platos en la mesa.

**-¿Necesitan ayuda?-**preguntó Miyako, mientras que escuchaba como Kaoru balbuceaba una escusa para escaparse y no ayudarles a servir la cena.

**-No, ya viene Kuriko con tenedores y demás, pero creo que Boomer necesita ayuda en la cocina-**Le dijo al pasar por un costado.

**-Perfecto, iré a ayudar-**dijo yendo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Boomer quien terminaba de servir la comida en un plato**-Yo iré lavando los platos que ensuciaste para que después no se junten-**Habló sobresaltando a Boomer, el cual no se había percatado de su presencia.

**-¿Y donde estaban?-**preguntó curioso Boomer, al ver a Miyako, quien se disponía a lavar los platos que había utilizado Boomer anteriormente.

**-Salimos a recorrer el pueblo, Kaoru no puede creer que aún no me lo haya aprendido-**dijo sin mirarlo.

**-Acabamos de llegar, ¿Qué esperaba?-**dijo quejándose de la exigencia de la pelinegra, ya que él no prestaba mucha atención la mayoría de las veces.

Miyako soltó una risita**-Sí, fue justo lo que le dije-**dijo sin despegar la vista de su labor.

**-Los padres de Kaoru salieron, al parecer su padre tiene una pelea mañana, volverán pasado mañana-**dijo empujado la puerta con su trasero para salir.

**-¿Y los padres de Momoko?-**preguntó sin saber que había salido.

**-Mamá está limpiando las habitaciones restantes para que las ocupemos, mientras que los hermanos de Kaoru le ayudan y papa salió a comprar cosas que faltan-**le contestó Kuriko entrando,

-**Oh, ¿y..—**

**-Salió a dejar la comida-**le dijo Kuriko anticipándose a su pregunta. **-Ya está todo listo, deja ahí y vamos a comer, que se va a enfriar o se comerán tu parte-**

**-Si, después sigo con esto-**dijo quitándose el delantal blanco que se había puesto para evitar mojar su ropa.

Ambas entraron al comedor donde ya se encontraban Kaoru, Butch, Boomer y Brick, Boomer se encontraba sirviendo las ensaladas, mientras que los demás solo estaban en silencio, esperando que les sirvieran.

**-¿Los demás no van a comer?-**Preguntó Miyako tomando asiento al lado de Kaoru.

**-No, solo faltamos nosotros seis, los demás ya comieron…-**contestó Boomer.

**-¿Momoko también?-**preguntó Kaoru.

**-Si, ella ya comió. Inclusive devoró una gran ración de…-**contesto Brick, pero siendo interrumpido por Miyako.

**-¿Dulces? No me sorprende-** dijo la rubia de dos colitas dando un suspiro ante una imagen de Momoko comiendo una gran cantidad de esos postres.

**-Y… ¿En dónde está?-**preguntó Butch.

**-No lo sé, solo salió y ya, no molesten-**Contesto Brick, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

**-No tienes porque contestarle así solo porque Momoko te haya rechazado…-**le dijo Boomer

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**preguntaron ambas sorprendidas.

**-¡No me rechazó!-**contestó Brick rápidamente.

**-Simplemente se negó a ir a recorrer el pueblo contigo-**dijo Butch.

**-Yo creo que le gustas-**Dijo Kuriko.

**-¡Pero ella a mi no!-**le contestó Brick

**-¿Entonces para que la invitas a salir?-**pregunto Miyako pensativa.

**-Solo íbamos a recorrer el pueblo, ¡la invite porque ella lo conoce! -**Dijo Brick molesto.

**-Si claro…-**dijo Butch.

Después de eso la cena continua tranquila, Miyako se encargó de juntar los platos, y Kaoru de lavar los platos, ya que no encontró ninguna escusa para escaparse, mientras que los chicos miraban la televisión.

**-¡Llegué!-**Dijo Momoko al entrar.

**-Que bueno, porque estábamos a punto de cerrar las puertas y apagar todo, te quedarías afuera…-**le dijo Brick sin despegar la vista del programa que mostraba distintas técnicas de defensa personal.

**-¡No molestes!-**le dijo dándole una rápida mirada de molestia.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-**preguntó Kuriko, a lo que todos pusieron atención.

**-Fui a visitar el Museo de Amadeus, pero en el camino, la gente prácticamente me suplicó que no lo hiciera, dijeron algo acerca de una leyenda…-**dijo Momoko pensativa.

**-¿No será de casualidad la leyenda de "El artista"?**-preguntó Miyako.

**-No lo sé, ¿de qué trata?-**preguntó Momoko, a lo que Kaoru rodó los ojos.

**-¡Si cuéntanos!-**Dijeron Boomer y Kuriko sentándose rápidamente en las sillas, emocionados, como si de niños pequeños se tratara.

**-Había una vez..-**comenzó Miyako atrayendo la atención de todos.

**-¿Vas a comenzarla así? Ni que fuera un cuento-** Le interrumpió Kaoru a Miyako a lo que los demás le contestaron con un _"Shhhh"_.

**-Bueno, está bien-** Miyako tosió, como para mejorar su voz para la historia**-Dicen las personas que hacia no mucho tiempo...**


	3. capitulo II

**-¿Eso es todo?-**dijo Butch con una expresión de aburrimiento **–¿Perdí 7 minutos de mi valioso tiempo en una historia que ni siquiera está bien narrada?-**dijo mirando el reloj que se encontraba sobre un mueble que hacia un constante tic-toc.

**-¡Hey!-**reclamó Miyako.

**-Ni que hayas podido hacer algo interesante en 7 míseros minutos—**se burló en susurros Kaoru pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Butch lo oyese.

**-¿Y tu que sabes?, Bruja—**dijo en tono un burlón Butch.

**-¡Hey!—**volvió a reclamar Miyako.

**-Lo siento nena, no me refería a ti, si no que, hay que aceptar que tu historia está algo…-**se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada.**- ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno…Tonta.-**terminó con una sonrisa.

**-Pues si no querías oír una tonta leyenda-**dijo Kaoru a la defensiva, ella pensaba lo mismo, pero se negaba a estar de acuerdo con Butch en algo.**-No tenías por que hacerlo, solo estás aquí de metiche, nadie te invitó-**le dijo molesta, mirándolo como si de un segundo a otro pudiera lanzarse sobre él para atacarlo.

**- ¿Tú crees que eso sea cierto?-**preguntó Kuriko aterrada.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!-**dijo Kaoru.

**-Entonces estás de acuerdo con que es demasiado idiota como para ser verdad…-**dijo Butch.

**-No-**le dijo rápidamente.

**-Pero dijiste que… pero ahora dices que… quién te entiende-** dijo Kuriko algo confundida.

**- ¿Ahora por qué discuten?-**preguntó Momoko fastidiada de las constantes peleas que daban Butch y Kaoru a todas horas del día.

**-Te explicaré-**dijo Brick, haciendo que Momoko rodara los ojos, sabía que Brick solo empeoraría las cosas…**-Kaoru y Butch-**dijo apuntándolos, para ver a Momoko, que los observo con una ceja alzada. **-Se aman, y son muy tercos para admitirlo y muy vergonzosos para que nos demos cuenta, por eso Kaoru se niega a estar de acuerdo con Butch en algo…-**explicó calmadamente Brick.

**-¡MÁS VALE QUE TENGAS SEGURO DE VIDA, ASÍ TUS PADRES ESTARAN FELICES DE TU MUERTE!-**gritó Kaoru que era sostenida por Miyako, Boomer, y Kuriko. Butch solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

**-No tenias porqué explicarlo hermano, yo ya sabía que ella me ama…-**habló con orgullo Butch.

**-¡LOS MATO A TODOS!¡Y GOZARÉ CADA SEGUNDO HACIENDOLO!-**gritó kaoru intentando soltarse del agarre que la mantenían.

**-¿No creen que las leyendas tengan algo de verdad?-**preguntó de la nada Miyako, los demás la escucharon pero siguieron 'en lo suyo'.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**preguntó Butch, alejándose lentamente a cada paso que se acercaba Kaoru para intentar asesinarlo arrastrando a los otros tres por el piso.

**-Si, digo, ¿No les parece raro que las personas no le hayan permitido pasar a Momoko a la casa de Amadeus?**-explicó Miyako.

**-Le vieron cara de ladrona y prefirieron no dejarla entrar-**comentó entre bromas Butch mientras se seguía alejando de los brazos de Kaoru.

**- ¡Hey!-** se quejó Momoko.

**-Tal vez solo son crédulos y ya.-**dijo Brick.

**-O tal vez tienen razón…-**Dijo Momoko.

**- ¿No me digas que crees en eso?-**le preguntó Brick.

**- ¿Por qué no? La ciencia no lo puede explicar todo…-**contestó Miyako, apoyando a Momoko.

**-Como tampoco puede explicar a las personas crédulas como ustedes…-**dijo Butch en un susurro.

**-¡OÍ ESO, IMBECÍL!-**gritó Kaoru.

**-¡PUES ES LA VERDAD, ACEPTA QUE ESTOY EN LO CIERTO!¡Y TÚ ERES LA IMBECÍL!-**gritó Butch.

**-Hay no, ya van a empezar…-**murmuró Kuriko rodando los ojos. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas y que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, así que eso hizo.

**-¡PUEDO APOSTAR MI VIDA A QUE TÚ TE EQUIVOCAS!-**le dijo librando un brazo del agarre para señalarlo con su dedo índice.

**-¡HA!¡NO ME HAGAS REIR!-**habló Butch con burla, y ya más calmado prosiguió.**-Eres tan miedosa que no te atreverías si quiera a ir…-**habló.

**-¿ES UNA APUESTA?-**preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

**-¡BAJEN LA VOZ!-**se oyó el grito de uno de los hermanos de Kaoru molesto.

**-¡NO QUIERO!-** le gritó a su hermano.

**-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! RECUERDA QUE HAY PERSONAS ARRIBA-** le contestó su hermano de la misma manera.

**-¡LO SIENTO!-**gritó ella apenada, estaba tan concentrada en darle la contraria a todo lo que Butch dijera, que se olvidó de que la abuelita de Miyako dormía arriba y que la mamá de Momoko estaba arriba arreglando las habitaciones junto con sus hermanos.

Butch rió.

**-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?-**le preguntó furiosa **-No le tengo miedo a ninguna leyenda, pero algo de verdad debe de haber en ella, y para demostrártelo iremos mañana en la noche…-**habló decidida.**-Todos…-**terminó mirando a sus amigas.

**-¿Todos?-**preguntó asustado Boomer.

**-Si, iremos todos, para asegurarnos de que vean como si es verdad la leyenda.-**dijo Kaoru.

**-Pero ha de haber guardias vigilando el camino hacia allá-** le dijo algo asustada Miyako.

**-Entonces usaremos un camino alterno-** contestó Kaoru.

**-¡Hecho!-**dijo Brick con un brillo especial en sus ojos.**-Y si resulta ser una farsa…tendrán que hacer lo que queramos durante las vacaciones-**habló muy seguro de sí mismo Brick.

**-Acéptalo así ganes la copa del mundo, Momoko nunca saldrá contigo-**le dijo Kaoru.

**-¿Cómo sabes? -**le contestó Momoko a su amiga, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Brick.

**-Como sea, hoy…estoy cansada, prepárense, porque mañana en la noche iremos a visitar al artista…-**habló para soltarse del agarre de Boomer e irse directamente a buscar la habitación en donde dormiría estas vacaciones.


	4. capitulo III

**-Vamos a morir-** lloriqueó Kuriko sobándose los ojos.

**-No digas tonterías. Si esto fuera una película, los pequeños o los más débiles son los que no tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir-** le criticó Brick haciendo de que Kuriko lloré mucho más. Pown fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando Momoko le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al molestoso.

**-¡Déjala en paz!-** le regañó Momoko mientras Brick se sobaba la cabeza.

**-Tiene razón Brick, así no ganas puntos con tu futura nuera-** bromeó Butch dándole un codazo a Brick.

**-Es por aquí. No, espera… es por allá-** dijo Miyako señalando direcciones al azar.

**-¡Decídete mujer!-** gritó Kaoru ya impaciente.

**-Sí Kaoru, sigue gritando si es que quieres despertar a todo el pueblo- **se burló Butch provocando que Kaoru se enojara más.

**-¡Piensa antes de hablar tarado! Estamos perdidos en el bosque-** gritó más fuerte Kaoru.

**-No peleen, trato de concentrarme-** Miyako desenvolvió de nuevo el enorme mapa del lugar**- ¡Vamos por acá!**

Todos caminaron durante quince o veinte minutos siguiendo la dirección señalada por Miyako. Ella y Boomer caminaban adelante tratando de descifrar el mapa mientras que Kuriko caminaba llorando detrás de ellos junto a Momoko y Brick; Butch y Kaoru seguían discutiendo al final de la fila.

**-¿De quién fue la idea de tomar otro camino?-** dijo Kaoru cansada de tanto caminar y discutir.

**-Mmmmmmm déjame pensarlo… ah sí, de ti-** contestó Butch.

**-¿Qué no cierras la boca en ningún momento?- **criticó Kaoru alzando la voz.

**-¿Y qué no pueden dejar de pelear?-** dijo Momoko sin voltear a verlos.

**-Estoy cansada de caminar, ¿Cuánto falta?-** preguntó Kuriko.

**-¿Tienes prisa por ver que es lo que habrá en aquella casa embrujada?-** dijo Brick para molestar a la menor provocando que ella comenzase a llorar nuevamente. Pown se escuchó otra vez cuando Momoko le dio otro golpe a Brick.

**-Tú no quieres llegar hasta allá vivo, ¿Verdad?-** le regañó Momoko al pelinaranja mientras este se sobaba, de nuevo.

**-Descuiden creo que ya falta poco**- trató de tranquilizar las cosas Miyako.

**-¿Segura? Si estoy leyendo bien el mapa, todavía nos falta unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros-** dijo Boomer a lo que todos suspiraron de decepción.

**-Bueno, es poco comparado a lo que hemos caminado hasta acá-** contestó Miyako con una sonrisa.

**-Ya basta de coqueteos y sigamos caminando- **comentó Brick recibiendo miradas de enojo de parte de los dos rubios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿Ya llegamos?-** preguntó Kuriko más calmada.

**-No-** dijo Momoko sin prestarle demasiada atención. Pasaron unos segundos…

**-¿Ya llegamos?-** preguntó de nuevo Kuriko.

**-No-** dijo Momoko algo impaciente. Pasaron otros segundos…

**-¿Ya llegamos?-** preguntó por tercera vez Kuriko.

**-Sí-** dijo Momoko sin mirarla a su hermana.

**-¿En serio?-** Kuriko preguntó algo emocionada y asustada.

**-No, ahora cállate-** dijo Momoko tajantemente. Kuriko guardó silencio.

**-Jajaja ahora ¿Quién es quién molesta a Kuriko? Es normal, está entusiasmada por ver si llegaremos a desaparecer como cuenta esa leyenda-** comentó riéndose Brick haciendo de que Kuriko se asustase. Pown se volvió a escuchar por otro golpe de Momoko en la cabeza de Brick.

**-¿Crees que sea cierto?-** preguntó Miyako a Boomer quien estaba leyendo el mapa.

**-Eso lo vamos a comprobar ahora, ¿No?-** respondió sin quitarle la vista al enorme papel.

**-¿No tienes miedo?-** preguntó Miyako

**-Sí, pero no de la leyenda. Me asusta ver que Kaoru y Butch estén tan callados**- comentó volteándose a ver a sus amigos que estaban al final de la fila para observar su reacción. Sorpresa fue para los cinco no verlos.

**-¿Dó… dó… dónde están?-** preguntó Kuriko algo asustada.

**-¡Kaoru! ¡Butch! Si lo que están planeando es hacer una broma, ¡No es gracioso!-** comenzó a gritar Momoko sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

**-¡Butch! Si querías hacer una broma como esta, ¡Me lo hubieras dicho para ayudarte!-** gritó Brick. Pown volvió a sonar conforme Momoko le daba otro golpe en la cabeza a Brick.

**-¡Kaoru!.. ¡Butch!.. ¡Kaoru!.. ¡Butch**!- gritaban Miyako y Boomer sin recibir respuesta como Momoko.

Todos se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer o como buscarlos a los compañeros restantes. Momoko, Brick, Miyako y Boomer seguían gritando mientras que Kaoru se sentó en una piedra para poder descansar un poco los pies.

**-¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido?- **preguntó Miyako preocupada.

**-Iré a buscarlos, por favor necesito que se queden acá. Boomer, dame la linterna. Les será suficiente con la linterna de Miyako-** dijo Momoko. Boomer hizo lo que le ordenó.

**-¿Y si solo esperamos?-** preguntó Kuriko abrazando sus piernas sentada en la piedra.

**-¿Y si necesitan ayuda?-**respondió con una pregunta Momoko a lo que Kuriko se quedó callada.

Momoko caminó de regreso por la ruta que habían tomado minutos antes. Con cada paso que daba era más difícil poder verla por lo densa que era la noche en el bosque. Los demás hicieron lo que ella les dijo y se quedaron esperándola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-No debí haber venido-** dijo Kuriko queriendo llorar.

**-Nadie te obligó, viniste porque quisiste-** dijo Brick seriamente al ver que Momoko no regresaba y ya había pasado como quince minutos.

**-No te aproveches porque Momoko no está acá para darte un buen golpe-** le dijo Boomer sentándose junto a Kuriko- estoy seguro que ya regresaran.

**-¡Pero es cierto! Mejor hay que guardar todos silencio-** dijo a la defensiva Brick cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a todos.

Por momentos se ilusionaban y asustaban al escuchar ruidos como pisadas, ramas tiradas en el piso rompiéndose o sonidos parecidos a voces.

**-¿Escucharon eso?- **preguntó Brick poniendo una mano en su oído.

**-Sí, es Kuriko intentando aguantar las lágrimas-**dijo Boomer prestándole más atención al mapa que a su hermano.

**-No me refiero a eso, escuchen-** todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, incluso Kuriko dejó de lloriquear…

**-Debe ser el viento-** dijo Miyako.

**-¿El viento habla?-** le respondió Brick sarcásticamente.

**-Y si te está hablando, ¿Qué dice?-** le preguntó Boomer cruzándose de brazos.

**-**_**Caaaaaasssaaaaa**_** es lo que me parece escuchar. Creo que algo quiere que vayamos para allá-** dijo Brick.

**-Deja de intentar asustar a Kuriko-** le criticó Miyako.

**-¡Te digo la verdad!-** gritó Brick.

**-¡Basta! No quiero estar acá, Miyako por favor, hay que regresar-** dijo Kuriko jalando de la blusa de la rubia.

**-Momoko nos dijo que esperásemos acá-** respondió Miyako acariciándole el cabello para poder calmarla.

**-¡No! Yo no me quedaré a esperarla-** gritó la niña levantándose de su sitio y corriendo por el camino que tomó su hermana hace rato.

Los demás no fueron rápidos en reaccionar ante la huida de la menor y cuando esta pasó junto a un viejo árbol, una mano de alguien detrás de este la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo haciendo que la niña grite de miedo por la sorpresa.

**-¡Kuriko!-** gritaron Brick, Miyako y Boomer aterrorizados…


	5. capitulo IV

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame!- **gritaba Kuriko tratando de zafarse del agarre de la mano.

**-¡Ya cállate Kuriko! ¡¿A dónde pensabas irte?!- **le dijo soltándole la muñeca a la menor quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**-¿Momoko?-** preguntaron Boomer, Miyako y Brick a la vez, todos confundidos.

**-¿Quién más podría ser?.. ¿No les dije que me esperasen**?- Momoko contestó mirando seriamente a Kuriko.

**-Es que…es que…te demorabas demasiado… y daba bastante miedo todo…además Brick dijo que había alguien por aquí que le hablaba- **respondió Kuriko secándose algunas lágrimas.

**-¡¿Qué?! Per…-** Brick no pudo terminar de hablar. Un sonido como pown le interrumpió cuando Momoko le dio otro golpe en la cabeza.

**-Te dije que no la molestes Brick-** le regañó la pelinaranja.

**-Bueno, Momoko y… ¿Qué pasó con Kuriko y Butch?-** preguntó preocupada Miyako.

**-No los encontré, pero en el camino me llegó un mensaje de ella a mi celular diciendo que tuvieron un percance aunque ya lograron llegar a la casa y nos están esperando allá, por eso regresé por ustedes-** dijo Momoko.

**-Já, no se nos ocurrió utilizar los celulares para comunicarnos con ellos**- comentó Boomer irónicamente.

**-Entonces… ¿Vamos a reunirnos con ellos?-** dijo Miyako algo dudosa.

Los cinco continuaron con el recorrido mientras trataban de guiarse con el enorme mapa que manejaban Miyako y Boomer. Tuvieron más esperanzas cuando encontraron un cartel de madera todo apolillado que indicaba con una flecha la dirección hacia aquel "museo".

**-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a allá?-** preguntó Kuriko sujetándose más fuertemente de la mano de su hermana.

**-Primero lo primero, tenemos que buscar a Kuriko y a Butch-** le respondió Momoko sin quitar la vista al camino.

**-Y luego ya veremos como meternos a esa mansión, lo más fácil sería buscar una ventana abierta-** comentó Brick haciendo que Kuriko se aferrase más a Momoko.

**-Estoy comenzando a pensar que esto no es una buena idea-** dijo Miyako algo asustada.

**-No eres la única Miyako, pero tenemos que ir por Kaoru y Butch-** le dijo Boomer tratando de animarla**- Tranquila, te prometo que no pasará nada-** la última parte la susurró, Miyako se ruborizó un poco y le sonrió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-¿Escucharon eso?-** preguntó Brick alzando su mano para detener el paso de Momoko que se encontraba a su costado.

**-No de nuevo Brick-** le regañó Boomer sin voltear a verlo.

**-Cállate y escucha-** le dijo el pelinaranja. Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

**-Es cierto, hay un ruido extraño pero no me parece una voz-** comentó algo asustada Momoko.

**-A mí sí, aunque ahora ya no entiendo que es lo que podría estar diciendo-** dijo Brick.

**-Quizás no sea importante Brick, hay que seguir-** comentó Boomer siguiendo con la lectura del mapa.

**-Tiene razón, ¿Vamos?-** le dijo Momoko con una sonrisa animándolo al pelinaranja.

**-¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren!-** Miyako señaló a algo parecido a un tejado de color negro y maltratado que se podía diferenciar de la copa de los árboles.

**-Debe ser la mansión-** comentó Kuriko escondiéndose tímidamente detrás de su hermana.

Los cinco turistas desorientados caminaron a paso más rápido orientándose por el tejado que observaron a la distancia. La alegría que podrían haber tenido de por fin encontrar a aquella lúgubre casa se esfumaba con cada paso que daban debido a que no lograban encontrar con la vista a los dos compañeros restantes. Era de suponerse que ellos les estarían esperando en la puerta de la mansión.

**-¿Y ahora donde podrían haberse metido?-** preguntó algo cansada Miyako.

**-Déjame intentar llamarles-** Momoko cogió su celular y marcó el número de Kaoru. Los otro cuatro la miraban esperando alguna respuesta- **Nada, no contesta.**

**-A ver, llamaré a Butch-** Brick hizo lo mismo que la pelinaranja y tampoco tuvo resultado.

**-Bueno, ¿Qué debemos de hacer?-** preguntó Kuriko.

**-Sino están acá afuera, lo más probable es de que hayan entrado, pero hay que quedarnos aquí un rato a ver si están fuera-** razonó Brick.

Esperaron unos diez minutos a que apareciesen pero no hubo ni un alma que pasase por los alrededores, bueno quizás ninguna que sea perceptible por ellos…

Casi como de la nada comenzó a tornarse más frio el ambiente, las hojas secas caídas de los árboles "flotaban" levemente levantados del piso por los pies de esto cuatro adolescentes y una niña.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó Kuriko apoyando su espalda contra la vieja caseta de vigilancia colocada frente a la casa.

**-¿Puedes creer que apenas sea media noche?-** respondió Brick revisando su celular.

**-Chicos, creo que deberíamos entrar a ver si están por ahí- **comentó Momoko. Brick asintió de acuerdo con la idea, Kuriko solo temblaba de miedo mientras que Miyako y Boomer los miraban preocupados.

Aunque hayan estado algo indecisos, finalmente optaron por seguir la idea de la pelinaranja y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Pasaron la caseta del vigilante y Miyako llegó a distinguir un pequeño objeto blanco entre todas las hojas secas amontonadas bajo un viejo roble.

**-He chicos, miren-** la rubia señaló hacia aquel objeto. Ella se acercó corriendo hacia allí y lo recogió- Es un papel.

**- ¿Y qué dice?-** preguntó Boomer acercándose junto con los demás a su amiga.

**-Nada importante, pero creo que antes lo tuvo Kaoru porque huele a limón**- respondió seriamente Miyako arrugando el papel en su espalda.

**-¿Tú crees?-** dijo Momoko algo escéptica ante ello, pero Miyako asintió con la cabeza –**Entonces sí estuvieron aquí, mejor será entrar.**

Antes de que los demás diesen nuevamente su opinión, Momoko recibió otro mensaje a su celular. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo revisó.

**-¿Es un mensaje de Kaoru?-** preguntó Miyako y Momoko asintió.

**-Dice: "Chicos disculpen por no contestar la llamada, estamos adentro. Los esperamos, todo es grandioso y tétrico acá. A ver si se atreven a entrar"-** Miyako me miraba algo confundida.

**- ¿Y por qué no salieron a "recibirnos"?-**preguntó Boomer.

**-¿Qué importa? Ya sabemos que están adentro. Vamos-** se precipitó Brick para correr hacia la puerta.

**-¡Espera Brick! Algo no parece estar bien-** lo detuvo Momoko poniéndose en su camino, pero la velocidad del pelinaranja hiso que ambos chocasen sonrojándose levemente.

**-La sonrojadita tiene razón, ¿Tienen tiempo para mensajearnos pero no para responder a las llamadas?-** Comentó Boomer apoyando su mentón en una mano.

**-No te hagas mundo trabándote con detalles, quizás no se pueda oír bien adentro o tal vez no sintió cuando les llamamos-** dijo Brick.

**-¡Yo no entraré!-** gritó Kuriko antes de ponerse a llorar.

**-¿Prefieres quedarte afuera sola?-** le preguntó Brick haciendo de que se escondiese detrás de su hermana. Pown sonó conforme Momoko le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelinaranja.

**-Bueno, bueno. Será mejor dejar de discutir y por fin decidir entre todos juntos que es lo que haremos ahora-** razonó Momoko poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Brick.

**-Quizás Brick tenga razón y solo estamos tomándonos esto como una película de terror ¿Cómo podemos desconfiar de nuestros amigos? Es decir, estamos hablando de Butch y Kuriko-** comentó Boomer. Antes de que diga algo más recibió una llamada. Sacó su celular y al ver quien era lo puso en altavoz**- Pero mira quien decidió llamar.**

_**-He chicos, ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?-**_ dijo Butch desde el otro lado del teléfono aunque se demoró en contestar.

Nadie respondió nada así que Brick tomó la palabra.

**-No es nada importante, ¿En dónde se encuentran?- **le preguntó el pelinaranja.

_**-Estamos en el segundo piso viendo algunas pinturas, al parecer la puerta principal estaba abierta ¿Vienen o ya se arrepintieron?-**_ respondió Butch pero después de unos segundos.

**-Ehhh sí, sí, seguro. Subimos en unos momentos-** respondió Brick y luego Butch cortó.

**-¿Ya ven? No pasó nada, creo que todo esto nos estaba alterando los nervios-** les dijo Brick riéndose.

**-Quizás, bueno no hay que hacerlos esperar-** comentó Momoko y ya los demás asintieron nerviosamente.

Los cinco subieron los cinco o seis escalones de la entrada y abrieron la puerta que hacía un terrible ruido a madera apolillada.


End file.
